


Thor in human's skin

by Oli_in_the_swamp (oliczek23)



Series: RTTE scene rewrites [1]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Pagan Gods, Possession, Thor possesses a person, Thunder and Lightning, Trickster Gods, no seriously it's CRACK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliczek23/pseuds/Oli_in_the_swamp
Summary: Based on the conversation between Tuffnut and Hiccup at the beginning of “When Darkness Falls”."Supernatural ending" scene rewrite.
Relationships: Astrid & Fishlegs & Hiccup & Ruffnut & Snotlout & Tuffnut, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Gang, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Tuffnut Thorston
Series: RTTE scene rewrites [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103783
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Thor in human's skin

**Author's Note:**

> Work beta'ed by [Boston_Cream](/users/Boston_Cream/).

The past few islands were horrible and all the raiders would admit that. hostile dragons, weird (and deadly) plants, horrendous fauna… They just wanted something… more normal.

And then they saw it. A big island that had no signs of aggressive animals, that had plenty of freshwater sources and a nice forest… It looked promising.

“This looks pretty good!” Hiccup exclaimed, allowing a bit of excitement to shine through his voice. Always an optimist.

“Those cliffs could work! Good sightlines, easily defendable…” Astrid was already thinking about the practical side of things, and good. With Dagur on their minds, they needed a fort.

“The location is great!”

“It’s perfect!”

Both Fishlegs and Ruffnut seemed to agree on that… but Tuffnut wasn’t so sure about this whole thing. Especially with how great everything seemed.

“Yeah… _too_ perfect.” His twin sent him a _Look,_ so he continued his thoughts. “I'm just saying in the immortal words of the mighty Thor: ‘When something looks too perfect, it probably _sucks.’,_ ” he finished off dramatically, with his fist risen. It didn’t seem to phase the other raiders too much.

“Yeah, you know I'm pretty sure Thor never said anything remotely like that,” Hiccup decided to speak up, his tone dripping with salt. Well, _how could he know?_

“Oh really? How do _you_ know? Do you know Thor? Have you talked to him recently?” As expected the auburn-haired boy didn’t expect that direct line of questioning.

“No…” he dragged out, sounding nearly _unsure,_ and then tacked on, “But—” ...or rather tried. Tuffnut didn’t let him get a word in.

“Well, because _I_ have! Hm?” What’s a little white lie among friends, right? “And I don't recall him mentioning _you.”_

He fully expected Hiccup to drop the conversation, finding it too attention-consuming for now. Instead, the leader… stiffened without a word.

“Hiccup? What happened?” Astrid was calling out to him worriedly within seconds. She could see his face unlike the other riders, and whatever she saw seemed to worry her even greater. “Hiccup!? Talk to me!”

Toothless crooned softly and Hiccup _seized._ He shook lightly for a second, before nearly collapsing on the dragon, but he held himself up, taking a few deep breaths. He mumbled something to himself before straightening and swinging his right hand up.

The dragons stopped in the air, all hovering in the same place as still as possible. The raiders exchanged looks. Something was _wrong._

“Hiccup..?”

The boy turned Toothless around so he could face Tuffnut. His eyes were _glowing._ Not like, glowing with rage, or any other proverbial sort of glowing, no, they were _actually emitting light._ It was white, perhaps a little icy-blue, and it was bright enough that anyone could see despite the brightness of the sun above their heads. Although, for some reason, the previously clear sky was starting to dim with the thunder clouds appearing out of thin air.

“Hi—”

“ **Tuffnut Thorston.** ” Hiccup’s voice… It _wasn’t_ his voice. It was deeper, intense, as if the sheer sound could knock them off the backs of their dragons, not unlike the roar of a thunderdrum. “ **I don’t remember ever chatting with you.** ”

The words. The tone in which they were said. The implications. All of that seemed to crush on Tuffnut simultaneously, taking his breath away and making his fingers shake. He was undeniably looking into the eyes of _god._

The not-Hiccup rose his hand higher, reaching for the sky, and his fingers _sparked._ The sky was divided by arches of lightning, running towards and away from the divine being in a terrifying display of power.

And then as if nothing happened the sky cleared, the ominous hum of electricity disappeared, and the man on the Night Fury lowered his hand, now smouldered, but seemingly unharmed. The glow of his eyes dimmed, the divine aura dispersed. _Hiccup_ turned Toothless back on the main course with a slight smile and the other dragons followed.

“Let’s go, Gang!” he sped off onto the island, not bothered in the slightest.

“What, and I mean it literally, _the Thor_ just happened?”

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/OliSwamp) | [Discord](https://discord.gg/YgA4gry) | [Tumblr](https://oli-in-the-swamp.tumblr.com/) | [Carrd](https://oliswamp.carrd.co/)


End file.
